Explainations
by yukikiralacus
Summary: This is my version of how Harry and Ginny reunite after the Voldemort's downfall. Also what happens right after DH
1. Explainations

Explanations

By yukikiralacus

Note: This happens directly after Harry leaves the Headmaster office

ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had enough trouble for a life time."

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Headmaster's office together. (Ron and Hermione holding hands) Harry takes out his invisibility cloak.

"So are you going to date my sister again?" said Ron before Harry put the cloak over himself. The memory of seeing Ginny before he walked into the forest ran through his mind. He looked at Ron with a sad smile.

"It doesn't feel right to back together right away. So much has happened so fast…I need time to accept it." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

"I'm sure Ginny would understand Harry." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Yeah mate, she never has gotten over you and never will." Ron tried to joke. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. " Harry said as he disappeared with the invisibility cloak. Harry walked quietly behind the new couple down the hall, trying to ignore all the mourning voices. He knew it was not his fault. But he couldn't help but blame himself. So many lives were lost. He took off the cloak. When he reached the Fat Lady, he realized he didn't know the password.

"Um…."

"You do not need the password boy, since you defeated the Dark Lord. Neither does any of your friends. Go on in." The Fat Lady said to him as she swung open.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully. "Oh, any of the Weasleys come, please let them in too, they don't know the password."

"Of course," the portrait replied. Ron smiled at Harry.

"Thanks mate." Harry smiled weakly back.

"Hey, they're my family too, right?"

He froze when he saw Ginny sitting on the couch waiting for him. Hermione noticed this and walked over to Ginny, with Ron and Harry following her.

"Hi Ginny, when did you come up here?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled.

"Oh I just got here. I was with mom. She sure was upset about Belatrix almost killing me." Ginny said. Harry felt guilt overwhelm him again.

"How is she?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up at Harry for the first time, Harry saw the blazing look from their first kiss.

"She's not okay right now, but she'll be fine." Ginny continued to stare at Harry, while Harry tried to look away.

"Ron, let's go to you dormitory. We have a lot to talk about." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand. Harry tried to follow them but Ginny called him back.

"Come on Harry sit down, I know you are tired from the battle." Ginny said to Harry. Harry sat down without looking at her feeling uncomfortable. Ginny put her hand softly on Harry's shoulder." Are you feeling awkward to look at me? Harry, I did understand why you broke up with me." Ginny asked softly.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry Ginny." Harry stuttered , trying to fight tears.

"Harry, Fred's death wasn't your fault."

"But he fought because of me being attacked by Voldemort. I should have turned myself in sooner…" Ginny leapt out the chair and pointed her wand at Harry, anger and hurt in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! You should be thankful you are still living. I can't believe you turned yourself in." Harry put his head down. "Why did you do it Harry? I know you are not a coward, there has to be a reason." Ginny lowered her wand when she as tears fell on Harry's face.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." He got up tried to walk away from her, but Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Harry, please don't." Ginny pleaded.

"I'm not ready for anything right now." He said in low voice not looking at her.

"What about our relationship?" Ginny asked with hope in her voice. Harry grimaced.

"Please Ginny, just let me go." Harry begged trying to tug his hand out of Ginny's grasp. Ginny held on firmer.

"No Harry. I won't let you isolate yourself again. Just like you did…" Before he knew it, Harry wrenched his hand from Ginny's grasp, spun around to face her and lost his temper.

"I KNOW WHAT I DID 2 YEARS AGO! BUT THIS ISN'T THE SAME! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M IN ANY STATE TO GO BACK WITH YOU AFTER FRE…SO MANY HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF ME?! DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY FOR ME TO BE GREATFUL TO BE ALIVE?! DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE EASY TO GO BACK TOGETHER AFTER ALL THIS?! WELL, SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU, I CAN'T! JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry stomped off to the dormitory ignoring Ginny's calls for him to come back. Fuming, he fell in bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

Harry found himself facing the Mirror Erised, smiling at his parents, longing for them…Then he found himself staring at Ginny almost dead…Then he was at a Quiditch match, running for his life from dementors…He was tortured by Voldemort while tied up the tomb stone…He saw Sirus fall through the veil…He watched helplessly Snape killing Dumbledore, Hedwig dead, Dobby dead, Fred dead, Lupin and Tonks dead…Voldemort pointing the Elder wand at Harry and does the killing curse…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! You're dreaming!" Harry heard Ginny's voice. He opened his eyes and found Ron and Hermione's concerned faces.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked softly as she stroke Harry's forehead. Harry nods and stands up.

"I need some fresh air." He ran out of the common room with the invincibility cloak over him

Harry walked over to the where the lake was and sat down. This reminded him how he mourned for Sirus' death. He continue sitting there starring at the lake. Then an idea occurred to him. He raised his wand and said softly "ACCIO PHOTO ALBUM!" The photo album with pictures of his family and friends zoomed right into his hand. Since it was still dark outside, he used his wand as flashlight as he went through the pictures. He smiled as he saw his parents waving at him. He never could forget how amazing it was to speak to them through the resurrection stone. Tears began to fall on his face as he looked at each picture of the Mauraders (not including Wormtail, of course). They were gone and he missed them so much.

"May I join you?" asked Ginny's voice. Harry looked up and saw Ginny behind him staring at the photo album. He nodded as she sat down and held the other side of the album. Harry watched as she went through the pictures, smiling at each of them. Remembering the argument they had yesterday, Harry felt ashamed. He cleared his throat before apologizing. Ginny looked up.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm sorry about loosing my temper on you yesterday. I didn't…" But Ginny cut off.

"No Harry. I'm sorry. I talked with Hermione. She told me you through too much. I should of just listened and gave you time. Sorry I tried to push you. I'm here for you Harry. I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk about it." Harry turned away and stared at the Forbidden Forest, he knew he had to tell Ginny. He took a deep breath before he started to speak.

"You know it's hard to believe that not so long ago, I walked into that forest, ready to be killed by Voldemort." Ginny gasped, but didn't say anything. "It was scary. I didn't want to end my life so suddenly. I envied my parents death since they died not expecting it. I felt bad of never being away of my own living body; never appreciating the miracle it was to have a brain, nerve, and bounding heart." Ginny could not help but smile. These were some of the reasons she admired Harry. "I also felt upset how my time with friends was going to be over…and I never got to spend much time with you." Ginny blushed and looked away.

"That was your presence I felt while I was trying to soothe that little girl." Ginny stated still not looking at Harry.

"Yes." Ginny looked at him in the eyes, Harry saw a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Why didn't you say good bye? Or try to explain? " she asked in a hurt voice, hiding anger.

"I was afraid if I did, I would not have the courage."

"Huh?"

"The courage to die, to accept the fact once the task was done…I won't be living on this world anymore. And the fact that I would never be able to see my friends again…" Ginny looked away again.

"I see."

"When I saw you…I…" Harry began to sob again. Ginny held his hand for support.

"What is it Harry?" she asked in a soothing voice. Harry looked into her eyes.

"I wanted to beg you to stop me."

"Harry…" Ginny didn't know what to say, but she knew what to ask. "Why did you have to die? I know you told Voldemort that you did the same thing you mother did protecting us by the power of "love". But…"

"There was more to the story about Voldemort loosing his powers…that night…when I was a baby." His body started to shake; Ginny squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"The reason Voldemort was immortal…was because he split is soul into 7 souls." Ginny's mouth was wide open and eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Before he attacked me, he only split is soul into 6. However, because of my mother's sacrifice…when he tried to attack me…his soul split again…by accident…and went into me…"

"How long did you know that?"

"Yesterday I found out through Snape's memory. Dumbledore knew, all this time. I mean I could speak Parsletongue and look into his mind… I think a part of me always knew since the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherien because…a part of him was inside me. "

"But you were put into Gryffindor."

"Because I asked it to, and it took my choice into account." Harry smiled at her. "You're the first one I told that secret to besides Dumbledore.

"Ron and Hermione don't know?" Harry smiled sadly.

"There are still some things I haven't told them yet."

"Harry, why did Voldemort want to kill you since you were a baby? And you really need to explain to me about Snape…" Harry closed his eyes.

"Remember when…we went to the Department of Mysteries during your 4th year?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure you figured it out. The weapon he was after was the prophesy. He thought it would tell him how to defeat me."

"Something is telling me you somehow heard the prophesy." Harry smirked. He had to give Ginny credit for knowing him that well.

"Yeah, Dumbledore heard it. He was interviewing Professor Twearnley and she said the prophesy out of nowhere. She can't really control her predictions." Harry explained to Ginny's confused look.

"What was the prophesy." Harry recited the prophesy to her. (I'm not typing out the whole thing.)

"…Neither one can live while the other survives. Dumbledore didn't know until later that Snape…Professor Snape overheard the prophesy…part of it." Ginny stared at him.

"What did Snape hear?"

"He only heard the first part, telling that some born July to parent who defied Voldemort 3 times, will defeat him. And his choices were either me or Neville."

"Neville?! Why did he choose you?" Harry smiled.

"Because I was a half-blood, just like him. He saw me as a threat. He marked me as his equal."

"Why did Dumbledore wait to tell you that long? You must have been furious."

"Oh I was, nearly demolished his office." Ginny laughed.

"You didn't!"

"Yes I did. I was so angry at him. I threw and broke pretty much everything that was in my reach. I mean Sirus died because of me, Dumbledore wouldn't even speak to me or look me in the eye because he saw Voldemort in my eyes, and Voldemort nearly killed and possessed me. I wanted it over. I didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore." Ginny's eyes widen when Harry said "possessed".

"Do mind for me to ask how did you fight him from possessing you? I mean you should have been able to remember…"

"I'm not lucky as you were. I do remember. The moment he did it I was ready to die. I wanted to be with Sirus…And because of my emotions filled with love; I was able to fight him. Voldemort couldn't love; it was too much for him when he felt my feelings."

"So the meetings you had with Dumbledore, that was about defeating Voldemort, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that's when I found out he made 7 horcruxes or in other words 7 souls. He split is soul into 7 objects. The diary was one of them." Ginny blanched. "But thanks to the baslik poison on the fang, I was able to defeat it. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. However, he put it on without thinking before he removed the curse, it shortened his life."

"That's why his hand looked horrible. There was no cure?"

"He only had one more year to live."

"What were the others? I'm guessing the Ravenclaw crown, since you were looking for it."

"Yes. It was destroyed in fiend fire by Crabbe's spell. There was a locket, Ron destroyed with the Gryffindor sword. Hermione destroyed the HufflePuff cup with the Baslik fang. His pet Nagaini was also a horcrux, Neville did an amazing job. And the last one was…me.

"Harry, why did Dumbledore want Snape to kill him?"

"Voldemort gave Malfoy the task to kill Dumbledore. But Malfoy was young and so much guilt can kill someone inside. He was only going to do it because his family's lives were threatened by Voldemort. Dumbledore knew Snape did the unbreakable vow with Malfoy's mother to take over the task, if Malfoy couldn't do it. He couldn't avoid the vow, otherwise Voldemort would be suspicious. Dumbledore wanted a simple death, instead of being tortured by deatheaters."

"So your death…were you really…"

"Yes, he hit me with the killing curse."

"You went all by yourself. Harry if you told me, I would of walked with you…even if it meant for the last time. " Harry smiled and looked toward the forest with a dreamy look.

"My parents, Sirus, and Lupin were with me."

"What?!"

"They walked with me all the way to Voldemort." Ginny gave him a concerned confused look.

"Harry…"

"Yes they are dead. But I was able to see them through the resurrection stone."

"The WHAT?" Ginny asked more confused. Harry explained to her about the deathly hallows. (You need to read the 7th book if you don't know what I'm talking about.)

"So you really could see them and talk to them? That's…something."

"I couldn't stop staring at my mom and dad. Sirus told me that death was going to be instant. And I was able to say sorry to Lupin about not being there for his son. But he had no regrets. I was able to go through the demementors, since they were like patronuses. However, when I finally reached the area Voldemort was at, I dropped the stone, and they disappeared." I started walking to him, saw Hagrid tied up struggling and begging me to stop. But I couldn't. I looked up into Voldemort's eyes waiting. I wanted it over. My last thought …was our last kiss." Ginny's eyes widen.

"Harry…"

"And then I heard him say the curse…and I blacked out."

"Do you have any idea how come you are alive?"

"I woke up in a place that looked like King Cross. Well I should say more of a dream. I talk to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore explained to you how you survived, didn't he? Ginny asked.

"Yes. During my 4th year, when Voldemort had me kidnapped, he took my blood and added it to his own."

"Why did he do that?"

"Voldemort couldn't touch me because of my mother's protection from her sacrifice. In other words her blood that saved me runs through my veins. So he added to his own, believing he could defeat me."

"So because your blood was in his veins, you couldn't die?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Ginny said in awe.

"I have to say the battle was interesting. I still can't believe you mum killed Bellatrix. Honestly I thought Neville would to avenge his parents' death."

"Yeah I still can't believe mom did it. I guess Fred's death…" Ginny cut off when she saw the pain look on Harry's face. "Harry, you do know it's not your fault." Harry gave a small laugh.

"Trust me Ginny, I know it isn't. However, it's going to take a while to accept the truth. I mean so many people that were close…are gone. Sirus, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby…Fred…" Harry put his face in his hands and sobbed. "They were all targeted, because of me." Ginny pulled Harry into a hug.

"I know you are trying not to cry. I'm here for you, please don't hold back anymore." Harry eyes widen as she said those words. Overwhelmed, Harry cried his pain has he hugged Ginny. Ginny had him rest his head on her lap and tried to sooth by stroking his hair.

"Why? Why did I have to loose all of those close to me…to him? Why me?" Harry continued to cry.

"Harry, it's all over now. You can finally start over" Harry looked at her. "Since Voldemort is gone, you can start over. You were given another chance to live. No one wants you to live you life miserably. They all died, wanting everyone to have a happy future. Voldemort cannot hurt or take away from you anymore. "

"Harry, I can understand why you want to be alone. I may now know what it's like to loose a family member…and nearly loose my own life. But, I can't imagine what you went through. I mean every year seem to get worse for you. Voldmort made you suffer so much in your life. He took away love ones from you, which hurt you so much when you feel you have to take the blame. You always felt you had to protect people. You felt that was your job since Voldemort wanted you dead." Harry finally looked at Ginny, tears falling on his face again.

"But Harry, nothing that happened is your fault. You don't have to blame yourself. You are not a bad person. You are the caring person I know. You were always willing to go out in danger even if it meant loosing your life. I know it was hard for you to break up with me, but you did it because you cared about, not because you had to, that's why I was okay with it. You were even willing to die to save all of us from getting killed. That's why you went to the forest didn't you? It's wasn't about guilt, it wasn't about you had no choice, it was about how much you cared and loved everyone. That's why you couldn't bear to say good-bye. You were not a coward." Harry pulled Ginny to him and held her.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed Ginny gently on the lips. He quickly pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I mean it's too soon and…" Ginny cut him off kissing him with passion.

"Not too soon to me. I really missed that."

"Are you sure? I mean I broke up with you. I know you were upset when I did it."

"Yeah, I was. But like I said, I understood why you did it. It's just….you finally asked me out…it was too good to be true…"

"Really? Funny, I thought those days were too good to be true."

"Hey, I'm the one who had a crush on you first! You took a long time to notice me!" Harry chuckled.

"Hmmm…well you didn't make it easy for me to notice you. I mean honestly, you're not the only girl who had a crush on me. It was embarrassing that time. I mean the valentine elf?" Ginny's face goes red.

"Okay, I didn't make it easy for you." Ginny admitted. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Harry asked confused and a little worried.

"So explain to me about Cho." This time Harry's face goes red.

"Ummm…is this really the time…" Harry said weakly.

"I want to know." Ginny replied in a determined voice that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley." Harry sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well, Cho was pretty. I couldn't help but be attracted to her. She wasn't like the other girls who had a crush on me because of being 'The Boy Who Lived.' No, she talked to me as 'Just Harry.' We both loved Quiddtich and were bother seekers."

"So…I had to be pretty and the same position on Quiddtich, just to get you to notice me?" Harry smiled as he put his hand on Ginny's chin.

"Nope, just be yourself around me. That's all you had to do." And Harry kissed her with passion and Ginny kissed him back with same force." It was after the sunrise they finally broke apart. Then Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Ginny there is something I need to do, would you like to come with me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. Harry led her to Dumbledore's tomb. With Ginny's help, he put the Elder's Wand back where it belonged.

He stared at the tomb thinking about Dumbledore.

"Thank you for everything. I would never been able to do this without you." Harry said quietly." Ginny squeezed his hand.

"Thank you headmaster for everything. For making sure Harry lived in the end." Ginny said in calm voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I'm so excited! PLEASE REVIEW!

I may write more…not so sure yet…depends on if anyone reviews and gives me ideas!

Most of my ideas came from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!


	2. Teddy

Chapter 2: Teddy

Sorry for the long update! I was sort of on writer's block! But after reading other fanfics, I finally found inspiration!

Thank you merdarkandtwisty, Dueler312, lalucy, rexrocks1994, and aisaretai794 for giving me awesome reviews!

Thank you Dueler312 and rexrocks1994 for adding my story to your favorites! (I hope I not missing anyone else! Let me know PLEASE!)

Okay, just like I promised merdarkandtwisty, the next chapter is about Harry meeting Teddy for the first time! I hope you like it!

I have to admit this was sort of challenging since J.K. didn't tell us much about Teddy…

PLEASE EVERYONE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE!

Did anyone watch Harry Potter 6? It was hilarious! I was still upset with some changes though. I have to admit I like how they had Hermione admit to Harry she had feelings for Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny walk back to the Hogwarts Castle, hand in hand, meeting Ron and Hermione at the Great Hall.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about my temper yesterday…" Hermione cut him off.

"No Harry, it's alright. We understood." Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione.

"Thank you."

"Hey mate, Mrs. Tonks came with Teddy. She said she wants to see you and meet Teddy." Ron said to Harry in a soft voice. Harry stared at him with shock. He almost forgot about Teddy and the fact that he was the god father.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern. Harry shook his head

"I don't know Ginny. I don't know if I'm ready to be a godfather like Sirus…" Hermione put a consoling hand on Harry.

"Harry, I'm sure Sirus wasn't sure about being godfather either. He blamed himself for your parents' death when you first met him. But he wanted to there for you…he wanted to be the best godfather for you."

"He was." Harry said with a sad smile.

"Why was he the best godfather Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well…he was someone who was understanding…I knew I could talk to through letters any time…with no doubt he would send a reply back…It was comfort knowing that time…I had still had a part of my family still there…someone who was close to my dad...a sort of parent…." Ginny gives Harry's hand a squeeze.

"That's what you can do for Teddy Harry. I know you will do a good job being there for him. You have so much time now." Harry nodded.

"You're right Ginny. But I'm kind of nervous…I never held a baby before." Ginny scoffed.

"If I didn't know how horrible your relatives were, I wouldn't believe you."

"Have you held a baby before?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yeah, loads of time. Trust me Harry when you hold a baby, it feels wonderful." Harry took a deep breath.

"Where are they Ron?" Ron and Hermione led Harry and Ginny (both couples holding hands) to the common room, where they found Mrs. Weasley sitting on the couch holding Harry's godson while Andromeda mourned Tonks and Lupin's death. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and cleared his throat to alert his presense.

"Mrs. Tonks?" Mrs. Tonks ran over to him and gave him a huge hug, similar to Mrs. Weasley's famous ones.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad at least Teddy has family left, no just me!" Harry hugged her back.

"Mrs. Tonks…I…"

"Please call me Andromeda dear. And please don't apologize. You are not to blame." Harry moved his hands nervously.

"Andromeda, is it okay if I hold Teddy?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course you may. You don't need to ask, you're Teddy's godfather!" Harry blushed at this comment." Molly please let Teddy." Molly smiled at Harry as she handed Teddy gently to him.

Since this was the first time Harry held a baby, it felt wonderful, just like Ginny said. But noticing how his features took after Tonks and some from Lupin, made Harry feel sad. He did remember Lupin telling him that he has no regrets, but it still hurt that Teddy will never get to know his parents…just like him. He wasn't aware that tears were falling on his face, until Ginny gently wiped them off.

"You know Teddy smiles whenever he gets gently ticked on the stomach." Andromeda said softly. Harry stared at her horrified."

"Umm…is that a really a good idea. I don't want to hurt him." Andromeda laughed. All the Weasleys in the room (Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny) including Hermione were giggling at Harry's nervousness.

"It won't hurt him. He also likes it when someone bounces him up and down." Harry stared at Ginny. She gave him a reassuring smile. Harry took a deep breath and tickled Teddy gently on the stomach.

Harry didn't know why but just seeing Teddy laugh and smile made him feel so happy forgetting all his sadness.

"You like that don't you little guy, well I'm trust your grandmother that you will like this!" Harry bounced Teddy up and down on his lap. Teddy smiled bigger and laughed harder. Harry was laughing too. Then to Harry's shock, Teddy's hair changed to the same color as Harry's black hair! Ron was laughing at Harry's surprised look.

"Blimey mate! I think the little guy really likes you!" Hermione beamed.

"See, you already are a good god father. Just like Sirus, you made him happy." Just hearing Sirus's name gave Harry an idea.

"Andromeda I was wondering, you know that Sirus left me the Grimmauld Place right?" Andromeda nodded. "Well, I wondering would you like to move in. I mean I'm not really lonely there with Kreacher. He has changed a lot, and the place looks a lot different. I really would like to see Teddy everyday." Andromeda stared at him then smiled.

"Well, I do like the idea. It will be sort of awkward moving back there in that house. Um…Harry is my mother's horrible picture still there, I really don't want Teddy seeing it."

"Hmmm…let me ask Kreacher. KREACHER!" Kreacher appeared right in front of Harry.

"Master Potter called Kreacher." Harry explained to Kreacher how he would like Andromeda and Teddy to move in with them and how they would like Mrs. Black's picture removed.

"Kreacher, I don't want to offend you by asking this request…"

"No, I understand! I will remove the picture at Master Potter's order! Kreacher does like more company if Master Potter likes it." Andromeda beamed.

"My you were not kidding when you said he changed! So when can I move in?"

"Well, I like to do a lot of remodeling in the house, if that's okay with you Kreacher?" Kreacher nodded.

"Will Mistress Andromeda like to have her old room back?"

"That would be fine, thank you Kreacher."

"Will Master Potter like me to start cleaning now?"

"Actually Kreacher, I order you to get some rest today and clean tomorrow. But you are not to clean the house without my help." Kreacher looked horrified.

"Kreacher cannot have Master Potter help with cleaning! Kreacher is a house elf! "

"But I did make the order didn't I? You have to obey right? I'm pretty good at cleaning. I'm helping you and that's final. You helped us a lot Kreacher, I really don't mind honestly." Harry said in a firm voice. Kreacher bowed.

"If Master gives the order, Kreacher obeys. He was about to apparate but Harry stopped him.

"Kreacher, you may have and rest in Regulus's room. "Harry said to him softly. Kreacher started crying then bowed to Harry more than once, thanking him, then disappears. Hermione looked at Harry with a disapproving look.

"You know Harry, I think you should free him." Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, Sirius did want to free Kreacher, but it would kill him. He has it in his head to serve all his masters. I don't even want to think what he would do if I try. Kreacher did make some mistakes, so he will be serving me, but not too much. He doesn't deserve to be treated cruelly anymore." Hermione sighed but nodded her head in agreement. Harry looked at Teddy fondly.

"Hey little guy you're going to be living with you're godfather, how does that sound?" Teddy laughed looking excited.

"Yup, I am too mate." Harry replied to the baby enthusiasm.

So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE!

(I know J.K Rowling never said that Andromeda would live with him. But I thought it would be nice to offer since Andromeda lost a lot of family because of the war. )

Next Chapter: McGonnagal and Kingsley

Preview: (TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHEN YOU REVIEW!)

_Harry was busy enjoying holding Teddy, that he didn't acknowledge Professor McGonnagal until she cleared her throat._

"_Potter."_

"_Oh, hey headmistress." Harry said with a smile. McGonnagal smiled back ._

"_Potter, Weasley, and Granger Kingsley and I will like to speak with you at my office." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked each other then nodded at their former professor._

"_I'll be back." Harry said to Ginny as he handed Teddy to her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The Golden Trio followed the headmistress to the headmaster office. When they got there, they found Kingsley sitting on Dumbledore's chair beaming at them._

"_Potter, Granger, and Weasley, I wanted to thank you for all your hard work for defeating Voldemort." The trio blushed. _

"_I guess you have a million of questions to ask us." Harry said with a grin. Professor McGonnagal shook her head._

"_Oh, that won't be necessary. Albus explained everything to us. "Professor McGonnagal said nodding toward the sleeping Dumbledore portrait." I have to say I was surprised about the horcruxes. Most surprised that you were one Harry. I'm so glad you didn't have to die in the end. " Harry blushed. Kingley nodded in agreement. _

"_Well, I have to say I was surprised as well." Kingsley agreed. "But we didn't call you here for explanations. We called all of you here to give each of you an offer." Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other._

"_What type of offer?" Harry asked curiously. Kinglesy nodded to Professor McGonnagal to say her offer first._

"_Well, since you three did not do your 7__th__ year, all of you are welcome to come back to Hogwarts next year." Hermione eyes widen._

"_Really Professor?! Of course I'm coming back, I really want to finish my education! Oh isn't wonderful Ron?" However, Ron was looking down, so was Harry._

"_Professor and Hermione, I cannot take the offer." Ron said in a quiet voice. Harry agreed._

"_I'm no so sure if I want to return Professor either." Professor McGonnagal nodded understanding._

"_I had a feeling you might say that Potter. You too Weasley. So I believe you will like Kingsley's offer better."_


End file.
